Just another Day
by Rei-Kitsune
Summary: YYH clan is checkin out demon activity in The US and ends up in the strangest situation ever, among the strangest popl!


Hiya!!!! I've stuffed myself full of Ice cream bars with little Reese's peanut butter cup chunks in it. (YUM!^.^) and my brother is currently playing 'Dark Cloud' you know, by Level 5 games, and he's kickin' butt, but the those damn Jokers are kicking right back!!! Back on the subject. I was incredibly bored when I created this, so just bear with me in this. I don't own Yu-Yu Hakusho, if I did, I'd own Hiei AND Kurama! (yeah yeah, in my dreams) and I don't own Dragon Riders of Pern.

^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^

"Remind me again, where are we?" Yusuke asked Botan, becoming slightly annoyed.

"Um, somewhere in Colorado? This is where Koenma said the demon activity was." She replied, staring at the cliff face next to them.

"Hey! Look out!" Someone cried from above. In a whirring of climbing rope and a sharp jangle of metal, a person thudded into the ground before them. "That's gonna leave a mark." The person said, clenching a hand and getting up from the crouching position they had landed in.

"Who the hell are you and why the hell are you dropping out of the sky?" Yusuke demanded.

The woman straightened. Her long blonde-brown hair was plaited down her back and hung to below her waist. She was wearing denim shorts and a dark blue tank top. She had on sunglasses and a climbing harness. "WHY should I tell you?" She asked plaintively, removing her sunglasses and glaring at them all. "AS for dropping from the sky, ever seen rock climbing before?"(A/N You know, why can't they YYH clan speak English in my story? It's my story! ^.^) she opened a small drawstring bag hanging off her harness, and took out a small amount of chalk dust. She rubbed it firmly into her fingers and set them into a crevice/handhold/thing just over their heads, and pulled her self up. She set her feet on two small outcroppings and glanced down at them, her blue and silver eyes sparkling with interest. "'s the matter, I'll get my friends and be back down." She continued easily up for more lengths and shouted. "Hey! Nikki! Ryo! Get down here!"

Two heads popped over the rim of a ledge about halfway up. "Fine then! We'll stop making dinner!" The one with short blonde hair snickered.

"You mean your pulverizing of granola bars?" The other with long brown hair said, glaring.

"Yah whatever, just c'mon!" The first woman shouted back.

The other two disappeared back onto the ledge. "You catch stuff Ikara!"

Ikara repelled gracefully back down the wall, and unhooked the thin orange climbing rope, which Kurama immediately began to inspect. Suddenly, small parcels began to drop from the ledge. Ikara caught and dropped them one by one almost as a reflex. Kuwabara stared in disbelief as the other two began repelling down the rock face, one on a lime green rope, and the other on a bright red rope. Suddenly, a small black dragonet (A/N like the fire lizards in Dragon Riders of Pern by Anne McCafferey. Good books those are!) its faceted eyes whirling with the green of interest. It squawked in contrast to its graceful manner, and began to whirl around Hiei's head, smacking him with the translucent wings.

"Mystt! Calm down!" The girl with brown hair called and the black fire lizard settled on Ikara's shoulder, wrapping its tail firmly around her neck.

"Grrrr. Move it, ningen!!!" Hiei growled, drawing his Katana.

"Oh, Hiei, don't kill it! It's so cute!" Botan squealed in her bubbly voice, reaching towards it, a finger outstretched.

"WHO YOU CALLIN' CUTE LADY??" The small black dragon demanded, his eyes whirling with white of anger. His sharp pearly teeth showing.

!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@

End chappie one! Hahahah! So what do you think of the dragon guy? Yeah, he's pretty cool, huh? My elder brother came up with him. * cackles* R&R right? Please? I need reviews, or I won't ever update! *Meekly* I'll forget. 

-Rei-kitsune


End file.
